Leven's 10 Inch Heaven
by Dianna Wickham
Summary: Leven from Crimson1’s Incubus is on a soul search road trip to the beaches of Santa Cruz California, where he happens to enter a funky sandwich shop and meets a cook named Priestly, who looks amazingly like Dean. Has Leven gone to heaven?
1. Chapter 1:Carry On Wayward Son

**Leven's 10 Inch Heaven**

By Dianna Wickham

Rating M… for innuendo and language, but just to be safe, people might actually ask for me to write the smut… and who am I to say no?

Summary: This story follows Leven from Crimson1's _Incubus_ on his soul search road trip to the beaches of Santa Cruz California, where he happens to enter a funky sandwich shop called Beach City Grill and meets a cook named Priestly, who looks and acts amazingly like Dean…. but with a blue Mohawk, piercings, and a kilt. Is this fate? Or has Leven died and gone to heaven?

Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_ or the movie _10 Inch Hero_ or Leven… Leven came from Crimson1, I'm merely borrowing him and will return him before his bed time. Plus this is my distraction…er…gift for those of you who are patiently waiting for me to finish my fic _You Remind me of the Bade, Winchester_. I packed my muse in a box for moving and now I can't find it… looked in the boxes labeled books, movies, and miscellaneous… I'm still lost inside the miscellaneous box.

Warning: If Crimson1 does not likey this ficy for any reason, like if it interferes with the Incubus master plan= this fic will be: altered, deleted, terminated, no more, dead… DED… dead.

Having said this… enjoy. =c)

*** THEN***

Leven laughed. "Damn. I'd take another _you_ if one existed. But…I'll try to lay off if it makes you queasy. You're cool. I don't want you running for the hills just yet. I'm just impatient, I guess. Kinda don't wanna have to wait for my prince to come, or whatever. I just want him here now. Typical stupid teenager stuff, huh?"

Well, Dean never did like to lie unless he had to. "Pretty much, yeah," he said with a smirk. Their crates were close enough that he managed to buck Leven in the shoulder. "And that ain't so bad. There'll be stupid adult stuff for you to agonize over before ya know it, kid. Ain't life grand?"

--Incubus; Arc 6 part 4, It's all coming back

***NOW***

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind.  
Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind  
_

Leven had just hung up from his cell phone call to S.W., assuring her all was well and just let the slightly melancholy yet reassuring music wash over him as he looked out through the windshield of his old white T-bird to the long stretch of the I-80 W highway. It was moments like this that he let himself think on all that has happened in his life. Funny how the music on the radio always seemed to reflect what you were feeling… or maybe, Leven chuckled; it was the other way around.

_  
[Now] Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy._

It was the beginning of summer, so much has happened in the last few months. Leven was now 18, no longer jailbait and freshly graduated from the high school that was his own personal hell. And now he was on a road trip to the West Coast across the US. It was his gift to himself before he buckled down and studied hard at the Uni and concentrated on a future acting, dancing, and singing career. But no matter how much distance he put between himself and Pittsburgh… he couldn't distance himself from what happened with the demon. Leven sighed, he supposed if he was going to let his thoughts linger on his fuck-up, this was the time do it.

_Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind._

Leven passed a slower moving vehicle in front of him, coaxing his beloved Winkie a little faster in the afternoon heat. He could almost feel his car complain, and patted the steering wheel comfortingly. Leven knew from the amount of begging and pleading he had done in order to go alone on this road trip that Wade was still worried about him. He still had nightmares. Leven glanced fleetingly into the rear-view mirror, privately smirking at the term 'rear-view.' His hair was once again the familiar turquoise- teal color, making his dark brown eyes stand out in contrast. But even that fleeting glimpse was enough to remind them they had turned that hideous black color in his dreams. Shaking himself slightly, he returned his attention to the road signs, noticing that he was no longer in Wyoming and was now in Utah. He didn't want to remember what he did, what he had caused to happen all because he didn't want to be alone anymore.

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one_

Leven's breath caught in a choking sob/laugh as the radio caught his attention once more.

Honestly it was like having a passenger in the car and holding a conversation. Maybe he should start thinking about finding a rest area…

_  
No is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know  
'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number, whoa-oh, worse than two  
_

_It's just no good anymore since you went away  
Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday_

Leven's thoughts inevitably returned to Dean… his not so secret but very unattainable crush… his savior. If not for Dean, neither he nor his sister would have survived his stupid summoning of that demon. Levon snuggled deeper into his bomber jacket to ward off the chill that went up his spine, despite the warm air pushing briskly over his face from the open window. Spying a rest area sign up ahead, Levon directed the old car into the other lane and started slowing down as he made the turn off. After a few more minutes the car finally came to a stop under the cool shade of a marked parking space. Levon let out a breath of relief, closing his weary eyes and rested back against the seat.

He missed Dean… and of course Sam, Sasha, and Cam. He felt so much safer with them around. It was the forgiveness in Dean's eyes, that he missed the most at the moment, it almost made him forgive himself. Dean's eyes… the most amazing shade of green in existence shined with understanding and a deep knowledge of the depth of Leven's regret, guilt, and anguish that he carried under his light and whimsical exterior. With Dean, Levon felt a kindred spirit, an understanding of his pain he carried that went beyond the demon summoning and even beyond being an outcast. It's like those eyes could see right down to the depths of his soul where he was still a little boy crying for his dead parents. And between them, Levon could still feel some sort of mysterious connection… although that could just be chalked up to wishful thinking. After all, Dean was also very easy on the eyes. He was still starring in some of Levon's nicer dreams. But he couldn't shake the image of Sasha the Incubus seeking out jealous divine retribution interrupting the more heated dreams. God, he really wanted a boyfriend.

Someone that he could connect with like he could with Dean, someone that made all the pain of living worth it…

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done.__  
__Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.__  
__Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.__  
__It's easy._

Leven let an easy smile crawl onto his face as he relaxed further into the worn leather seat. Yeah, the Beatles knew what they were talking about.

_Nothing you can make that can't be made.__  
__No one you can save that can't be saved.__  
__Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.__  
__It's easy._

Leven sang along, the dulcimer tones of his voice filling the car and harmonizing with the voices of the English angels of music.

_All you need is love.__  
__All you need is love.__  
__All you need is love, love.__  
__Love is all you need._

Leven sighed softly to himself, half dozing now as the energy draining long drive caught up with him. He still had a ways to go before he reached Nevada, and after that California. He was looking forward to seeing the beach from the other side of the US, having only been to the East coast. And he promised S.W. he would call again in a few hours to "check in." He really loved Wade and knew how much she loved him. But he couldn't help wanting to stray beyond the safe shelter of his older sisters arms. He knew he had let Wade down by getting into her books and summoning that demon, hell, he felt responsible for their parents' death too. His sister was only 24 years old, she shouldn't have to be taking care of her 18 year old brother. Leven let out a soft tired laugh, knowing that if his sister was in the seat beside his she would have cuffed him upside the head by now for his depressed thoughts. His sister was a fighter… had fought and succeeded to instill that instinct within Levon, and now more than anything he didn't want to let her down again. That's why after the road trip, he was going to find a part time job, attend Pittsburgh University and work his butt off for four years while going to an acting school.

He knew that meant long hard days and short sleeping hours, but in the end it would all be worth it. And who knows, maybe he'd run into his prince along the way. His breathing slowed as he fell into a light sleep, dimly aware of the song that came on the radio and briefly thought about shutting the car completely off otherwise he might accidentally drain his battery. It seems his car had one last thing it wanted to say to him before he fell asleep.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more _

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune  
But I hear the voices say_

_No!_

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
The center lights around your vanity  
But surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)_

A/N: Sorry I'm late! Meant to post this last night, but *chuckles* I got distracted. A lovely evening of feasting, wine and a live musical performance of 'Grease' with king seats and talking by the city fountain… all and all a nice distraction. So how'd I do? This chapter was me feeling out the character Leven, next will be the greatly anticipated meeting with Priestly. I have a wonderful image of those two playing Dance Dance revolution at the arcade dancing in my head, can't wait to write it. So review and let me know if I should continue. =c)


	2. Chapter 2: Heaven in Santa Cruz

A/N: This takes place time-line wise almost a year after the movie. Which ironically is roughly correct for the Supernatural Incubus story time-line since Crimson1 is currently entering summer of 2008. And the movie takes place during the late summer of 2007.

Also, I don't like Tish… but I won't bash her, I see her and Priestly as having a co-worker friendship and not a dating couple for three reasons other than lack of any visible chemistry between them:

She did not stand up for him when Tad called Priestly a Freak.

She dissed crappy cars and poor people to Jen and Piper.

How someone looks is so important to her, she didn't consider dating Priestly until he changed his appearance. Obviously he can't be himself around her and feels he needs to be someone else to keep her, when really he's beautiful the way he is.

As a side note; Priestly reads on my Bi radar… definitely a guy that can enjoy the best of both worlds. Although I'm thinking it was more about the chase then truly being attracted to Tish, did you see the kiss at the end and how he wiped his mouth and then wiped his hand on his shirt… didn't look like he enjoyed the kiss. =c)

*

***THEN***

Leven's white T-bird disappeared among the sea of cars slowly eking along down Cabrillo Highway. The sun hung late in the sky and Leven was unlucky to catch the 5 to 6 end of the day traffic.

His stomach gave off a loud rumble of complaint, having not been fed since breakfast. Leven surveyed where he was, and sighed when he realized he was still not really close to the motel by the beach where his reservation was waiting for him, and by the rate of his progress wasn't going to get there anytime soon.

He was going to die of hunger before reaching the motel. They were going to have to bury him under the highway divider markers, and someone would spray paint on the wall 'Here lies Evelyn Taylor, came all the way from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania in less than three days only to die from eating himself.' His stomach growled again, refusing to be ignored for meaningless pondering.

Right, food, now… Leven signaled to take the next exit.

*

***NOW***

Santa Cruz, California

Beach City Grill

***

_Feeling the moment slip away  
Losing direction you're losing faith  
You're wishing for someone  
Feeling it all begin to slide  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do - can't help myself_

_How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you_

_Turning to face what you've become  
Bury the ashes of someone  
Broken by the strain  
Trying to fill that space inside  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do - can't help myself_

_How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do_

_Don't ever feel  
That you're alone  
I'll never let you down  
I'll never leave you dry  
Don't fall apart  
Don't let it go  
Carry the notion  
Carry the notion back to me_

_Feeling the moment slip away  
Feeling the moment slip away_

_Cause I'm just like you_

_How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one_

_Am I just like you?_

Leven finally found a parking spot along the street, where his luck seems to have changed for the better; for low and behold he could smell delicious food wafting from a building marked 'Beach City Grill' right across from where he now stood salivating.

He was so consumed by the aroma filling his senses and the gurgle sounds his stomach made he didn't notice his surroundings until he walked right into someone. Leven prided himself on his grace and reflexes as a dancer; therefore he _gracefully_ fell back hard onto his bottom on the sidewalk, the contents of the bag the man had been carrying spilled out around him.

"I'm sorry man; I didn't see you… are you okay?" Asked a concerned male voice…. a very familiar voice.

"Dean?!?" Leven blinked up at the man who was offering him a hand up. The man blinked back at him, "nooo… the name's Priestly."

Leven lets his eyes travel slowly from the still offered hand over the broad chest in a black T with printed words 'Join the Dark Side… We have cookies' in white, then up to the familiar (yet so far from it) face. The man had crayola blue hair spiked up in a Mohawk, piercings lined up like soldiers on his ear lobe, with one in his nose and chin. And he had a tribal tat crawling up the side of his lick-able neck. But the most startling thing about him was his eyes, that same unique shade of green, highlighted by black eyeliner.

Oh, and he was wearing a blue plaid kilt.

Its official, Leven has died and gone to heaven.

A dreamy smile spread over Leven's face and he could feel his eyes dilate. "Oh I'm better than okay." He purred as he accepted the hand up. The hand was warm and rough with calluses… a musician perhaps?

"My name's Leven and I just happen to be eighteen years old… so completely legal."

The man Priestly looked frozen, a half smile still attempting to form on his face.

"Uh… can I have my hand back?"

Leven smiled flirtatiously, "that depends on what will you give me to replace it?"

The awkward half smile slowly spread out into a drop dead gorgeous grin. And of course his stomach would choose that moment to interrupt with an embarrassingly loud gurgle-squeal sound. The last time it made that sound he was in the middle of a performance. Yeah, just as embarrassing now as it was then. Leven smiled sheepishly.

"Do you like sandwiches legal Leven?" The man asked as he quickly picked up the few spilled groceries and tucked it under one arm before offering the other one in a gentlemanly offer.

"What a coincidence, my favorite food group!"

Priestly led Leven to the Beach City Grill's door, moving ahead to hold the door open for him. Leven couldn't remember the last time someone did that for him... yeah, he could get used to this.

"Took you long enough Priestly... what's with the kid, are you recruiting?" A pretty woman with dark hair and revealing shirt, asked with hands on her hips.

"Yep, for Project Mayhem... but the first rule is I'm not supposed to talk about it, and the second rule is I'm not supposed to talk about it... guess what the third rule is Tish?" Priestly walked past the woman behind the counter to set the groceries down and tied on an apron.

"And he's not a kid... told me he's legal, and my guess is hungry. So why don't you do your job and take his order, just make sure you bill me for it." Priestly moved away to wash his hands.

Tish narrowed her eyes in irritation at Priestly retreating form, while Leven just enjoyed the view. The man had great legs.

"Why are you suddenly so generous, Boaz?"

"Since I bowled him over on the way in from picking up your plungers, Platisha." Priestly called from the sink.

Leven couldn't help but ask, "Boaz?"

"It's his real name." Tish said conspiratorially.

"Its Hebrew, it means swiftness and strength... also generosity." An older man with a thin braid, who resembled the hippie sterio type, spoke up from the table behind Leven.

"I'd appreciate it if you would all call me Priestly and wiped the name Boaz from your memory. Now what can I make for you Leven?"

"What's your special?"

"I make a bitching grilled meatloaf sub with cheddar and swiss with every vegetable under the sun." Priestly grabbed up his metal spatuala and twirled it expertly between his fingers.

"Sounds orgasmic." Leven replied without stopping to think about it.

The metal spat stuttered in mid-twirl before it was recovered, and Leven managed to catch a grin and the beginnings of a blush on Priestly's face before he turned to face the grill.

"One orgasm coming up then... how big?"

"9 and half inches?" Leven's grin couldn't possibly get any wider.

"How bout 10. Do you want sauce on that?"

"Please."

Tish made an annoyed huff sound, "if you two smurfs are done with your mating dance, I'd like to continue with the conversation we were having before we were graced with your presence."

"Wow Tish, you almost sounded prim and proper instead of just slutty."

"Now now children. Don't make me separate you two." The older man again spoke up from the table, the blond sitting silently across from him carefully watched Priestly and Tish like she expected an explosion of nuclear proportions.

"Sorry Trucker." Priestly said before turning back to the patty on the grill and the prepped vegetables in the sautee pan.

"Yeah sorry Trucker." Tish seemed equally mollified.

Leven looked at them curiously, knowing he was missing the back story of what was really going on here. Taking a seat at one of the tables, he waited patiently while the few people in th_e restaurant _continued with their political debate. Leven couldn't bring himself to care and follow what they were saying, he was to busy enjoying the delicious aroma coming from Priestly's direction. And then the blue haired gladiator was bringing a heavenly plate of food to him with a cold glass of tea. The only way things could have gotten better was if Priestly was naked.

Priestly chuckled at the look on Leven's face as he set the food before him and walking away. Leven eagerly dug in, polishing off the most gloriously delicious sandwich in existence. Then next thing he knew he was nodding sleepily over his empty plate.

The blond sitting across from Tucker avidly watched the whole thing and cooed, "that's so cute."

"Sorry, been driving a little too long." Leven yawned.

"Road trip?" She asked, Leven nodded.

"Where you from?"

"Pennslyvania."

"That's where I'm from!" The blond smiled enthusiastically. "My name's Piper... what's yours?"

"Leven." He yawned again.

Piper's eyes sparkled, "looks like you need a nap to recover. Don't worry the beach will still be there when you wake up."

Leven glanced longingly over to where Priestly was deep in conversation with Tish and another blond.

"And Priestly practically lives here." Piper added when she saw where he was staring.

Leven smiled at the thought of coming back here. Oh yes, his vacation just got a lot more... appetizing.

***


	3. Chapter 3:Wake up and smell the Priestly

A/N: I've added onto chapter 2. Recap: After eating a big meal and leaving a big flirtatious tip, Leven went onto the Motel and checked in then crashed.

Warning: Brief M/M/M up ahead… I couldn't resist the temptation. =c)

***

**Dream Sequence**

Dean trailed soft kisses down the side of Leven's throat, nuzzling at the tender spot where his neck met his shoulder. Leven sighed with pleasure. Dean had such gentle full lips that were made to tease, and tease Leven they did, trailing down lightly over his flesh to his bare chest. And then there were a second pair of lips brushing over Leven's, mapping out by feel the texture and shape of his lips. The person kissing him pulled back and Leven saw Dean… but not Dean. His hair was blue, bringing out the blue in his amazing green eyes, making them appear like shimmering water over ice.

"Priestly."

Leven cradled the back of Priestly head in a needy grip, trying to bring him forward into a deep kiss, only to gasp into his mouth as Dean bit into his nipple.

Priestly chuckled with amusement, his deep eyes captivating Leven's attention.

"You can't stay here… your going to have to wake up soon."

Leven pouted, "I don't want to."

Dean's laughter echoed Priestly, "you heard Bizzaro-me. You have to wake up…"

Shaking his head stubbornly, he grabbed Dean and tried to pull him into a kiss, only to have a hand placed firmly over his lips in interference. Ready to give the glare of death to the one who dared interrupt his fantasy, he turned only to look right into red incubus cat eyes.

"Dean's mine, go get your own." Sasha growled at Leven.

***

With a gasp Leven jerked awake. Coming face to face with a pissed off possessive incubus was definitely not under his 'good dreams' list, but was not all that uncommon. The threesome was a new one. He scrubbed a hand over his face, still trying to wake up, when his cell phone started going off on the bedside end table. Checking the caller I.D, he saw the call was from his sister Wade. Glancing at the clock he saw it was an hour before he went to sleep… what the? Realization hit him like a freight train; he's slept the day away. Shit! His sister would be pissed at him for not calling her to tell her he made it safely to the motel. Double shit on toast! Opening the phone quickly he braced himself for the inevitable.

"Finally!" The familiar voice sounded overly loud in the dimly lit motel room.

Leven swallowed to work some spit into his suddenly dry mouth.

"Good morning S.W… I um… I was going to call you but I fell asleep." His sister was scary when she was worried.

"Just tell me you pulled over first and that you're not in some ditch somewhere bleeding to death!"

"Nope, not bleeding… made it to the motel safely."

He could hear his sister sigh of relief on the other end and felt guilt beating the back of his eye balls.

"Sorry… I really appreciate you letting me do this Wade." He mumbled, his use of his sister's name letting her know he was sincere.

"I know why you wanted the road trip Evie, but I can't help but worry about you… you're my littler brother."

"I know. I'm being careful, and I'll be back before you have time to miss me. Two weeks… that's plenty of time for me to have my beach soul searching fulfilled. I even already listened to Dust in the Wind, a soul searching must." He smiled knowing that his sister was smiling.

"Alright, go have your fun. But don't forget to call me… otherwise I'll be on the next flight to California, I mean it."

"I swear I'll be good." Leven promised solemnly before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. It was 7:35 pm… the Beach City Grill closed at 8. If he hurried, he could still make it to see Priestly and hopefully grab something to eat.

***

Leven made it just in time to see a very pregnant blond women flip the open sign on the door over to 'closed'. He knocked on the door, using his best puppy in the window expression... never failed. The women smiled at him and opened the door.

"hey, you were in here yesterday. Did you come to see Priestly?"

Leven searched his memory and realized this was the woman that was sitting behind the counter talking with Priestly and Tish while he spoke with Piper.

"Um, yeah I'm Leven... sorry, uh..."

"Jen." The woman smiled kindly.

"Jen. Is Priestly still here?"

Her smile widened and she held the door open for him expentantly. "He's in the back doing final closing check off list. You can wait for him inside if you'd like."

Leven smiled back and made his way over to a seat in the corner, while Jen waddled back over to the cash register. Leven beat out a rhythm on the table top as Jen worked on tallying up the day sales.

"So when is the baby due?" Leven asked to break the silence. Him? Nervous? Nah.

Jen looked up with a soft and warm expression exclusive to expectant mothers.

"Three weeks."

"Shouldn't you be at home taking it easy?"

"Got to do something to keep myself busy while my husband is away on business.... otherwise I'd go crazy."

Just then Priestly came out from the back of the resteraunt. "Jen, have you been down in the basement.... hey, it's Legal Leven!"

Leven stood up with a huge grin on his face, he couldn't help it. Priestly had bight red hair and a shirt that read 'Smite the Ruby!' Not sure what the shirt meant, but damn did Priestly look good. Good enough to eat.

"Hey, I was hoping to sample more of your cooking, but it looks like I got here too late."

"Yeah, sorry all the supplies are put away for the night..." Priestly eyed him while considering for a moment. "I'd hate to think I deprived you from an orgasmic meal... so, tell you what I'm gonna do. I'll cook for you at my place."

Jen's mouth dropped open in surprise. Leven felt very light all of a sudden, like he could walk on air. "Now there's an offer I can't refuse... nope, don't even wanna try."

Priestly laughed. "There's just one thing I got to do first and then we can be on our way. I promised to drive Jen home... you ready to go Jen?"

Jen who had been watching them with astonishment, snapped out of it as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, I forgot... I promised Zoe that I'd stop by her shop first. But other than that I'm ready to go."

"We can go with you. You don't mind do you Leven?" The way Priestly smiled flirtasiously at him, Leven wouldn't mind if he told him he was born a girl. And that was saying something.

"Lead the way and I'll follow!"

***

A/N: Yay! Sorry this chapter took so long to finish, it's been so hard to concentrate lately. I hope to post next chapter tomorrow!!


End file.
